


rising moons

by angelsholocron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Post TROS, That's Not How The Force Works, This is a soap opera, What Have I Done, not sure if that's a tw but eh, potential appearance of canon characters, this fic is extremely extra, xenophobia tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsholocron/pseuds/angelsholocron
Summary: thirty years after tros, elius cole picks up the pieces of an empire. but of course, this is a star wars fic and we need some jedi. but then wait! there's a takeover plot! quite frankly i have no clue what's happening here, but i enjoy writing it and i hope you enjoy reading it
Relationships: OC/OC, Original Character/Original Character





	1. the new empire

**Author's Note:**

> //NEW TRANSMISSION: from angel  
> character notes  
> elius is the new emperor. he started his conquest a year ago (the conquest of korriban), but only took coruscant about a week before the beginning of this book.  
> arinde is his second in command  
> amynth is his older sister and head of intelligence.  
> and rylin? he's a scalazis. you'll meet the rest of the family as you keep reading.

Elius smiled as he looked at the holomap of the Empire he'd spent a year building. Half the galaxy. It was his, and he gained more by the day.  
He'd picked up the pieces of the Empire broken by Ren and Rey, and now he would succeed where Kylo failed. He would reform it. Improve upon it. His golden eyes glimmered at the thought.  
He heard his door open and heels click. He looked up at the tall, graceful figure of Arinde Demiter, his second-in-command.  
"My lord," she said in her soft, honey like voice.  
"Yes, Arinde?"  
"I have a report in from General Thalassa. She says Hoth is ours now. Minimal losses. Native life kept intact."  
"Good, good. Tell her she's promoted."  
"If I may-"  
"You may NOT!" Elius snapped at her. "I would think you wise enough to not argue with me. Make Thalassa a Grand Admiral." The not-quite-man fixed his dark hair and returned to his brooding, the rain of Dromund Kaas adding to the effect. Arinde left. It was frustrating. She'd been with Elius since the conquest of Korriban, and now she was delegated to a secretary? It was maddening.  
She made her way down to the Headquarters of Imperial Intelligence.  
She found Amynth on her usual platform over a sea of blue screens. "Ah, Grand Moff Demiter!"  
"Just Arinde. You know I'm only Grand Moff in name."  
"Oh alright. What's up?"  
"Your brother promoted Thalassa, that's what."  
"And?"  
"Thalassa is Chiss!"  
"Arinde!" Amynth exclaimed, her green eyes shining in surprise. "I didn't take you as a xenophobe! Don't forget Grand Admiral Thrawn was a Chiss."  
"I'm not. I'm just..I don't know."  
"Well, if Elius hears you talk bad about Thalassa it'll be...." she grimaced. "Keep those thoughts on the QT."  
"Alright. I gotta go, see you later."  
Amynth watched the girl and sighed. Arinde was clearly power hungry, but she didn't hold enough power to cause any issue, even as a Grand Moff. She said it herself, she was only one in name. Nevertheless...  
Anyway, she had work to do. She handed her datapad to her secretary and went back to her office.  
She had a new recruit. As she sat, she looked at him. He looked mostly human, but there were white markings and a slight orange tinge to his skin that made her think he had some Togruta blood in him.  
"Your name?"  
"Rylin Scalazis, ma'am." he said.  
Scalazis, huh?  
"Any relation to the singer Ovi Scalazis?"  
"My brother."  
They did look similar. It made sense.  
"So you're a hybrid kid." A statement, not a question. Everyone and their mother knew Ovi was hybrid, no matter how much he tried to pass as human.  
"Yes ma'am."  
Amynth frowned, twirling a strand of dark hair around her finger. "So why are you here? You don't need money, Ovi's bringing in enough money for you to have Alderaanian silk as toilet paper. It takes years to be a Cipher. I would know. Even a Minder takes a long while."  
"I want to contribute to something great."  
"That's it?"  
"I want revenge for something."  
He was seething with anger as he said that, Amynth sensed. While not nearly as strong in the Force as Elius, she did have some extent of Force sense, and she knew he was mad.  
"Do you mind if I ask what?"  
"I want to prove myself. I'm the overlooked one of the family. With the New Empire, I can flaunt my ability. I can be strong."  
"Be an officer then. The army's a good place for you."  
"To be blunt, I'm better than that."  
"Oh?"  
"I'm a genius kid. I can slice anything, remember everything, debunk all your holo-whatever issues. And I can read people like they're books."  
She smiled. "You have guts, kiddo. Prove yourself. Welcome to Intelligence, Fixer 721."  
"It's an honor, Keeper."  
Arinde would like him, she thought.  
"I have a particular job in mind for you." Amynth looked at him. "Grand Moff Demiter. I have my suspicions about her. I think you would be a good spy for me."  
"What would I be doing?"  
"You have to make her think you'd be good for her power scheme, which you are. She'll make me push you up the ranks. I will, and you just have to report to me what her plans are."  
Rylin smiled at her. "I won't let you down, Keeper."  
\---  
Amynth had called Arinde over. She'd said something about an alien boy who she'd simply adore.  
Arinde opened the door to Intelligence. She found Amynth tapping away at her screen.  
"Fixer 721, go find him."  
Arinde smiled and walked off. Amynth knew she loved walking through the sea of blue. The Fixers and the Minders had no time for a Grand Moff.  
She found the desk she was looking for.  
"Identify yourself, Fixer 721."  
He looked up boredly. Arinde was taken aback by his eyes, a bright shade of green.  
"Private Rylin Scalazis, sir."  
"Do you know who I am?"  
"Grand Moff Arinde Demiter. The Emperor's Secretary. You're a xenophobe, power-hungry. You want to take over --oh don't give me that look, it's written all over you."  
"Why, you-"  
"Obnoxious little brat?"  
"Genius," she breathed.  
He smiled. She couldn't deny, he was cute. And that power--she could use him to overthrow Elius.  
"Stay close to me if you want to go up the ranks."  
"Frankly, I wouldn't only stick close to you for the ranks."  
She chuckled. "I'm getting you a promotion."  
"Using my power for your motives. I like it."  
"I'll talk to Keeper." Arinde walked away, feeling a little bit more confident in herself.  
\---  
Elius and Amynth met in his offices.  
"I think we should move the base of operation for the Empire here, onto Coruscant." Amynth said. "We're already in charge of it. Strategically, it is the superior spot for a base. It has been before."  
Elius stared at the map. "How long would it take?"  
"It'd be a process, but if all goes well, everything would be moved in two weeks."  
"And what do we use building wise?"  
"The old senate towers."  
He frowned for a second. "Let's do it. Mynnie, can you prepare an every channel holocom transmission?"  
Amynth nodded. "Of course."  
He went into a side room to change while she set up the frequency. He returned later in a cool gray suit. "Ready?"  
"Yes." she stepped aside.  
He clicked the transmission on. "I am Emperor Elius of the New Empire, and I have an announcement. I am tired of hiding myself from the galaxy. It is time that I rise with the power I have. I am moving my base of Operations to Coruscant. Any and all people disloyal to me have two weeks to get off planet. And if you don't...well, the consequences will be pretty severe."


	2. remains of a republic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //BEGIN TRANSMISSION: from angel  
> meet the jedi against elius! a whole motley crew here.  
> here we meet two more (three if you count marriage) scalazis kids  
> nebrinne is the leader of the jedi, and she holds a dark secret. what is it? not telling ya.  
> and elle is just a sweet pure bean.

In a small, shady cantina sat five Jedi. It was an unlikely party, but then again, weren't most groups at shady cantinas?  
"So," Elle'norr asked. "What do we do?"  
Elle was the youngest of the party, a spunky kid, with bright blonde hair and blue eyes full of life. She juxtaposed the leader of the group perfectly- Nebrinne's green eyes seemed dull and tired, dark circles emphasized by the burns of a traumatic accident.  
"We retreat. We've already signed Coruscant over. What more do we have to lose?"  
"So, where do we go?"  
"Tython?" Nebby suggested. A Nautolan with human eyes, she was the prettiest shade of blue Nebrinne had ever seen.   
"Tython has been abandoned for a long time." Nebrinne said. "Maybe."  
"Onderon?"   
"Too well known. It's a logical target." Nebrinne sighed. "Yeah. We'll go to Tython. It's strong in the Force."  
"Brinne, shouldn't we fight back?" Elle asked.  
"We did that, and see what we've lost? It's just us now. Five Jedi out of a whole order." She paused. "Now, I've heard that Hoth has been lost to the Empire."  
"Hoth?" Caro said. He was a strong orange Togruta, tall and intimidating. "Wow, what's next, Belsavis?"  
Nebby rolled her eyes. "Okay, Caro. No snark needed here."  
"Caro, Craen, I think we need to ally your sister in this fight." Nebrinne continued.  
"I'm not bringing Maerie into this war." Caro replied immediately.  
"It's better than Ovi or Ayli," Craen said. Caro's half-brother, he had an unfortunate genetic combination of lekku and hair that left him lacking in ears. He could use the Force to hear, but preferred sign language.  
"Craen, you don't know-"  
"You are not the only Scalazis on this Council!"  
"And YOU aren't the one who basically raised the family with her!" Caro's green eyes flashed with anger.  
The argument devolved into a signing match. Nebrinne looked at Nebby.  
"Boys!" Nebby said. "Stop it."  
They glared at her.  
"You forget I am also a Scalazis, and I know Maerie from the point of a friend, not an overprotective brother."  
Elle oohed. Nebrinne punched her in the shoulder.  
"She can handle it." Nebby said, looking at Craen. "Craen, how about you pay her a visit?"  
Craen nodded. "Elle, wanna come with me?"  
"I'm down."  
The two youngest said their farewells and left.  
"I'm going to go and get packing, do some research on Tython. You two have a bit of down time together. I know you don't get much. I'll get the tab on the way out." Nebrinne got up to leave, winking at Nebby. The Nautolan smiled.   
The couple sat in silence for a bit.  
"Nebby, will this work out?"  
"Of course it will. Trust me."  
They looked out the window at the cityscape.  
"It's a shame we have to leave," he said.   
"We can come back someday. When the Empire is gone, and we're older."  
"And we'll finally have our family?"  
She blushed. "If you want..."  
"You know I do." He grinned. "Little blue ones running around, looking a lot like their mama..."  
He put his arm around her.   
"That would be nice."  
"Nice? It would be wonderful." He leaned in and kissed her.   
Elsewhere in the city, Elle and Craen were on a speeder rail towards Maerie's tea shop.   
"Are you alright?" Elle signed.  
"Yeah." He replied. "Caro seemed mad."  
"Nebby's right."  
"I know that. I want to protect her just as much as he does. But we need her."  
They sat in silence.  
"I'm always here for you." she said.   
"I know." he replied. "Now, I think our stop is soon..."  
They got off the rail, taking a short walk until they finally entered a gorgeous, dimly lit building. It was like a shrine, but somehow small and cozy, and lit with diamond-shaped blue lights. No one was inside.  
"Wow," Elle said.  
Craen smiled. "This place is based off Voss designs from the Old Republic. Mae loves the aesthetic."  
"Is that Craen?" A voice called.  
"That's me!"  
A heavy-set, petite Togruta emerged from the back. "My little Craen! Oh, you're tall! What brings you here?"  
"Oh, just a visit.."  
"Jedi business?" she signed. "And who's your girlfriend?"  
They both blushed.  
"Jedi business, yes. Girlfriend, no. I'm Elle." Elle smiled at Maerie, signing and speaking at the same time.  
"We have something to ask..."  
\---  
Nebrinne sat in front of the holoterminal.  
"Search Tython," she said..  
She read through datacron after datacron. Everything was too old, too unreliable. she sighed, running a hand through dark hair.  
Her holocom buzzed. She answered.  
"Nebbie."  
"Why'd you call?"  
"I can sense your turmoil. Off the record. Where are you going?"  
"Tython."  
"Tython?"  
"I know, I know."  
"Go somewhere else."  
"Strategically, it's a great place, so..."  
Both sighed in unison.  
"Nebbie, I don't want this war to tear this family apart."  
"It already has! He tore a rift between us."  
"How do you think I feel? I stand in between two sides of a war and of a family!"  
"You chose him!"  
"To keep you alive!"  
The line clicked off. Nebrinne frowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu uwu who's calling nebrinne? real tea  
> tell me what you thought and find me on tumblr at angelsholocron  
> //END TRANSMISSION: from angel

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you think of this fic! judge my lack of spicy language, or tell me how much of a bitch arinde is, or some other thing i do wrong that i haven't thought up yet! or you know tell me that you like it lmao,,,either way is fine  
> find me on tumblr at angelsholocron  
> //END TRANSMISSION: from angel


End file.
